Thin provisioning is a technique by which logical resources may be drawn from physical resources, and in which the logical resources may not be limited to the capacity of the physical resources. In storage technologies, a thin provisioned system may have several logical volumes that are stored on a storage system having a fixed capacity. Each volume may present itself as having the full amount of the storage system available, and the physical storage may be allocated to one of the volumes as requested by the volume.